kaminomigaguafandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberly Ong
Kimberly Ong is a childhood friend of Freud and is included in the main harem of the series. Summary Since grade school up to the end of her High school, Kimberly studied in SJC. She knows well about the ORB and the DARK FORCES that makes her worry until her college where danger becomes more common. She became Freud's classmate during grade 4 but after that they rarely met. There is one time when the DARK FORCES attacked Cavite to find the secret to the underground path of the Cavite dungeons that she is cornered by zombies and some ghouls, luckily, Freud arrived to clear the path for her to escape for safety, but he missed the chance to see her as Freud is in hurry to rescue the others in danger during that time. During 3rd arc, she was being courted by Marlon Crisostomo that soon became her boyfriend. She was involved when the''' DARK FORCES''' attacked Manila, luckily the ORB FORCES arrived to drive the enemies out. Soon, Freud learns that Marlon is Stealth Assassin and they fought each other a lot of times, it was an unexpected one when he and Marlon were slashing at each other that Kimberly saw them, then she soon learns that Marlon is already a member of the DARK FORCES. The following day, Marlon showed up to Kimberly and told her again about his feelings and offered her to be together with him, but Kimberly rejected and said that Marlon must leave the DARK FORCES first, but Marlon is too loyal to the DARK FORCES and told Kimberly that he don't need her anymore if she cannot join him and they broke up. Kimberly played a big part on one of Freud's big mission to take down the Stealth Assassin. Freud tried his best to bring Marlon back but Marlon keeps on insisting that the DARK must rule the LIGHT. Kimberly also tried her best, she had a lot of attempts on bringing back Marlon but soon she accepted that Marlon would be lost because he joined to the dark, there is one such time that Marlon attempted to stab her, but Freud arrived to protect her and Marlon leaves. As Kimberly was crying, Freud went near her and told her, "I will do my best to bring him back...I promise you that I will do everything to make sure that you and Marlon will be together again...even if it costs my life." Then she embraced suddenly, it seems that she have strong feelings for Freud. As the series ends, Kimberly was already taking up Medicine because she already finished her 4 years course in FEU in preparation to Medicine. More details on what happened to her at the ending are also revealed at the epilogue of the series. At the last chapter before the epilogue, she goes to meet Gerrison near Manila City to tell him something. Personality Kimberly is friendly, studious and is a normal-type of girl. She seems to be a good friend and understanding. She is a social type of girl, meaning she has lots of friends and has a good image. She has a bestfriend, Donna who almost accompanies her everyday. Appearance Standing more than an inch above 5 ft, Kimberly is a cute girl with braces and an untied hair. She also have an average body. Sometimes she wears a pair of glasses that makes her even cuter. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:SJC